unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Dude, Where's My Guitar?
Dude, Where's My Guitar? '''is the twelfth episode of Waluigi's Quest season 7, aired on February 13th, 2009. Plot Waluigi's guitar gets lost, and the crew must find it, while it ends up at an incinerator and they must fight for their life. Transcript Scene 1 '''The camera zooms into a brand new house, where Waluigi strums his guitar. WALUIGI: '''Oh yeah, I'm gonna make an epic song! '''WARIO: '''Of course! '''WALUIGI (while strumming guitar): '''Oh yeah baby, we have everything new! New house, new car, new guitar, OH YEAH! '''WARIO: FASTER!!! WALUIGI: '''Okay. '''Waluigi speeds up his guitar strumming. WALUIGI: 'OH YEAH, I'M IN A ROCK BAND! YEAH! '''Waluigi strums the guitar with enough speed, that the guitar launches over to their garbage ''can and disappears. WALUIGI and WARIO: '''NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Scene 2 '''They search the house in every corner, until Wario calls the cops on an invisible Evil Guy clone who reportedly had stolen the guitar. WARIO: '''Hey, cops! '''COPS: '''What do you need? '''WARIO: '''An invisible Evil Guy clone has stolen our guitar. '''COPS: '''Be there shortly. '''15 minutes later... WALUIGI: '''They're here! '''WARIO: '''Yay! '''Another 15 minutes later... COPS: '''Well, there's nothing. Did you boys prank call? '''WALUIGI and WARIO: NO! COPS: '''Here. You still have to pay a $50 dollar fine for prank calling. '''WARIO: '''Aww man! '''The cops leave. Scene 3 WARIO: '''Well, looks like we got no success. '''WALUIGI (crying): '''WAAH!!! '''For the rest of the day, Waluigi cries in his room while Wario lazily watches The Super Evil Guy Super Show! marathon on TV. The scene then fades into the next morning. Scene 4 Wario awakes to a garbage truck dumping all the waste into it, and screams. WARIO: '''NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!! I THINK IT MUST BE IN THERE!!! '''Wario quickly runs outside barefoot to catch the garbage truck, to only disappear into the neighborhood. He then runs back inside and goes upstairs. WARIO: '''WALUIGI, WAKE UP!!! '''WALUIGI: '''What??? '''WARIO: '''The garbage truck took away all our stuff! And the guitar was in it! '''WALUIGI: '''So that's what happened! We need to get it! '''WARIO: OK... where is the landfill? WALUIGI: '''But, I heard any technologic thing you throw away goes to the INCINERATOR!!! '''WARIO: '''NNNNOOOOOOOO!!! '''WALUIGI: '''Let's go! '''Waluigi gets on the computer and finds the incinerator site. WARIO: Are you sure you want to go there? WALUIGI: '''Oh yeah. '''WARIO: '''Alright! '''The two hop into their car and drive off to the incinerator. Scene 5 WALUIGI: '''Here we are! '''WARIO: '''Alright! '''WALUIGI: '''Now how are we gonna get through this? '''WARIO: '''Simple. We just have to put on those worker clothes over here when nobody's looking. '''WALUIGI: '''Sounds like a plan! '''5 minutes later, all but the important workers head off to lunch while the office closes down, and Wario and Waluigi come out of their hiding. WARIO: '''Hey, we made it! '''WALUIGI: '''Yay! '''WARIO: '''Now for the journey... '''Wario and Waluigi go in a "sneaking montage" while they avoid any employees that pass by the route between the office and incinerator. Scene 6 WARIO: '''Well, here we are. '''WALUIGI: '''OH LOOK, MY GUITAR!!! '''WARIO: '''QUICK! '''Waluigi crawls into the incinerator, while Wario stands on a platform, ready to save him in case of a problem. WALUIGI: '''WHEE!!! '''WARIO: '''Be careful! '''WALUIGI (grasping guitar): '''Okay. '''WARIO: '''Whoa - whoa... '''WALUIGI: '''YES!!! '''WARIO: '''You got it? '''WALUIGI: '''Yup! '''Waluigi, while gripping, slowly climbs back up the conveyor belt, and... WALUIGI: '''YES YES YES!!! '''WARIO (while clapping): '''Alright! '''They repeat the same feat as they did before to get back, only that time was running out. WALUIGI: '''Man, I can't believe we weren't even busted! '''WARIO: '''Yeah! '''They then go back home. Scene 7 WARIO: '''Yeah! We can play with our guitar again! '''THE END Moral Never strum a guitar too hard, or you will be fighting for your life. Trivia *This episode accidentally aired with The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show's theme song on a June 5, 2010 re-run. *This is rumored to have ripped off Pixor's Troll Story 3. Category:Waluigi Category:Episodes of Waluigi's Quest Category:Wa- Stuff Category:PhailTV shows